Hearts A Fire
by dqmwartist
Summary: After nearly a month of worry, Sully shows up in Boston out of love for Michaela. Once there he realizes there is another man whose affections Michaela seems to enjoy. He nearly leaves Boston for Colorado until Matthew stops him, and Sully begins to cou


Authors Note: The bold quotes are not my own words and have been borrowed from the script "Where the Heart Is: Part Two. They are not the property of the author.

**Hearts a Fire**

_Dearest Michaela,_

_I have enjoyed my time spent with you at the hospital, even though the circumstances were not the best. You are a wonderful doctor and very pleasant to work along side. I only hope that I may see you again soon? Please don't let our dinner celebration be the last._

_Yours_

_William_

Michaela let her eyes glide over the handwritten note once more before laying it down on the desk. She didn't know what to feel around William, he made her feel so good at times and yet others she wasn't sure of anything at all.

Her mother would certainly approve of this relationship there was no mistaking that. She didn't miss at times the smiles her mother would give in their direction or the looks of love at seeing her daughter happy.

Michaela picked up the letter again, this time folding it and placing it inside the pages of a nearby book. She didn't want to think of any answers right now, as dinner would soon be ready and she couldn't be late.

Michaela left the comforts of the room she had been staying in, closing the door behind her. As she made her way down the stairs, her skirt fell in soft folds behind her creating a swishing sound with each step. Half way down the bell rung and Harrison made his way quietly to the door.

Michaela watched as the door opened and William entered the home still wearing his top hat and long dark coat. She blushed for a moment at how handsome he looked right then, but quickly tried to forget the thoughts she just had. This was her mother's wish, not hers and she had to do what was best for her right?

William thanked the butler for taking care of his coat and hat, before looking up the stairs to see a vision of beauty coming down. His breathe caught in his throat at the mere sight of her; she was so beautiful that it was almost hard for him not to go running towards her.

Michaela had chosen the moment William looked at her to gaze down at the stairs below as she walked slowly down. She had a feeling deep in her gut that he was going to ask about the note and it was something she didn't want to bring up.

"Good evening, Mike. Is something wrong?" William asked when Michaela reached the bottom of the stairs.

She looked up at him for a moment before speaking, "Good evening William. Everything's fine," Michaela replied trying to hide the fact that everything wasn't fine.

William didn't seem to pick up on anything strange as his frown turned to a bright smile as he offered her his arm.

Michaela hesitated a moment before taking it as she let him lead her to the table for dinner. Her sisters and their families would be there too and Michaela could just imagine some of the chatter to be had with William sitting next to her.

William led Michaela to her seat just to the right of her mother where he let go of her and pulled out her chair.

Michaela sat down wishing that some people weren't staring at her, mainly her mother who had just walked in the room.

"Good evening, William so nice of you to join us for dinner. Please have a seat." Elizabeth said with a smile and a happy heart. She was thrilled to see her daughter in the company of such a fine young man. It pleased her to no end.

"Thank you, Mrs. Quinn," William replied before seating himself in the chair next to Michaela.

Moments later as the food was served the idle chatter began and everyone seemed to fix their eyes elsewhere much to Michaela's relief.

Michaela began to relax more over the course of the evening as the meal was served. She enjoyed the conversation and delighted in the children's smiles and laughter.

Elizabeth looked over at her youngest daughter and smiled before leaning in, "I'm glad to see you are doing so well." She was more than happy with the company sitting next to Michaela and hoped there might be more there.

Michaela looked up, smiling a little more out of being nice as she still wasn't sure of her feelings for William. "Th---" Michaela started to reply but the voice of Harrison caught her off guard. Who did he want to announce?

Sully had knocked on enough doors and now that Michaela was near he didn't want to wait another moment just to be announced.

Michaela's eyes were fixed on the doorway as Sully appeared in her gaze with Harrison close behind. Her heart caught in her throat, unable to speak anything but "Sully," as his bedroll and pack dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe he was here, in Boston of all places. Thankfully her mother came to the rescue, inviting Sully to join them for dinner as she didn't think her heart was going to stop pounding.

Michaela then found herself telling everyone about Sully as they had long since grown quiet. She talked about Colorado a place she began to miss a little. Yet she was enjoying herself here in Boston, but something was missing.

Sully continued to eat his meal, famished from his long journey. His heart was overjoyed to be with Michaela again, yet he wasn't too fond of finding a well dressed man next to her. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Michaela told of Sully being a miner and a friend to the Cheyenne Indians along with saving her life on more than one occasion. Her words spoke of a man whose presence was sending her heart pounding in emotions she couldn't put to words. She talked until Fiona came to clear away the plates and all retired for the evening.

Michaela looked at Sully for a moment before turning her head away. She was scared at the moment for the feelings she was having for Sully. **"I'll have Harrison lay a fire for you"**

Sully's gaze bore into Michaela, wondering what on earth had gotten into her. He waited a moment before taking hold of her arm **"What's wrong with you?"**

"**What do you mean?"** Michaela asked meekly as she turned back to face Sully, trying not to show how much she was affected by his touch. Deep inside there was a spark threatening to burn into a roaring fire.

"**I mean I can make a fire. So can you, as I remember."** Sully continued on, as he tried to figure out why Michaela was acting so strange towards him. **"Aren't you glad to see me?" ** She had been gone so long and he missed her terribly. He'd come all this way just to see her again and now the thanks he got was not what he had expected. The woman he knew in Colorado seemed to have changed.

"**Of course I am…I…I'm just surprised to see you here. That's all."** Michaela replied, trying to hide the real reason for her surprise.

"**You were gone so long, I…I got worried somethin' mighta happened to you."**

Michaela looked down at the floor for a moment, before looking back up at Sully. **"Thank you."** She replied knowing full well what the real reason was for his arrival and one that she was very reluctant to acknowledge.

"**You're welcome,"** Sully answered in a soft whisper that began to poke at the spark inside of her.

Michaela looked around for a moment searching for words to say that wouldn't betray her feelings**. "If you need anything, just ring."** She looked deep into Sully's eyes for just one moment before opening the door and closing it behind her.

Sully leaned up against the closed door looking around the room. It was frankly more finery that he was used to. The bed with its four posters, a fire place complete with a grate, window curtains, a carpet and other furnishings adorned the room.

Sully was a bit surprised of himself for leaving the comfort of Colorado Springs behind for the city life where he felt out of place. Boston's proper society hadn't taken well to his appearance, backing away as if he had some strange disease they might catch. But the love he felt for Michaela had kept him going, as he walked for what seemed like hours just to find the right house on Beacon Hill.

Sully had walked up many a hill and knocked on a several doors before he found the right one. "Is this the Quinn residence," he'd asked the well dressed man at the door of the fifth house he'd tried.

"Yes, and may I inquire as to what business you have here?" Harrison asked politely, as Sully took advantage of the open door and let himself inside.

Harrison had tried to stop him from going any further insisting that he was to be announced, but once the dinner party spotted him it was too late for anything. Tired and famished Sully dropped his things on the floor as the children greeted him with smiles.

Sully's eyes had landed on Michaela moments later as he was eating his meal. He noticed the gentlemen sitting next to her and the chemistry between them, wanting very much to remove him from the scene altogether. The meal hadn't been an easy one with Michaela awkwardness and the proper Boston man sitting next to her.

Now that he was in a finely furnished room, Sully felt jealous and uncomfortable at the same time. How could that man steal away from him the one thing that mattered most in his life? He wasn't blind to feelings between a man and woman, and these he saw were ones he didn't like at all.

Sully moved away from the door minutes later retrieved his bedroll, untied the strings that bound it and laid it out on the floor in front of the fire. The room was still cool and Sully looked into the fireplace to see if there was anything left with which he could start a fire. All that remained were bits of ash and pieces of wood, nothing substantial to use.

Reluctantly, Sully rose up from the floor and over to the cord Michaela had pointed out earlier. He hated to pull it to submit to someone else's service when he knew full well he could do these things himself. Yet no matter how frustrated and angry he could get, there was no way out.

Sully gave the string a pull, and within minutes there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sully called out, hoping the door would open. Nothing happened, but another knock a few seconds later.

Sully didn't care much for this as he found himself answering a door which could have been opened by who was on the other side.

"You rang sir?" Harrison greeted Sully with an obvious question once the door was opened for him.

Sully's pride was hurt a little as he submitted to Boston ways for a moment to ask that a fire be started for him. Harrison willingly came into the room after that to prepare the fireplace, before he disappeared to fetch some wood.

Sully sunk down on the floor when the butler left and was still there when he returned with wood and matches to start the fire.

"Will there be anything else sir?" Harrison asked before he took his leave.

"No," Sully replied and left it at that as Harrison let himself out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then laid down fully on his bedroll, staring at the flames in the fire, hoping to fall asleep to the sounds of a cackling fire.

Michaela closed the door behind her and walked down the carpeted hallway to the room she had been staying in. Her feelings for Sully were beginning to overwhelm her with their power. She hadn't known in such a short time that Sully would travel all the way to Boston for reasons she dared not admit.  
Seeing him appear at dinner had sent all the butterflies in her stomach flying every which way. It had taken so much for her to compose herself without asking him why he would come to Boston.

She'd seen the look in William's eyes when Sully had arrived, noting quickly the two didn't have much care for the other.

William seemed to have claimed Michaela as his own the moment he thanked Sully for saving her life on more than one occasion. His simple handshake had spoken volumes, Sully was jealous as was William. They both wanted her that was clear.

Michaela had even willed herself up the stairs to the room Sully was in, her heart thudding with each step. By the time she'd let herself inside the room it was beginning to thud even harder against her chest. Her feelings for Sully that she had kept pent up, were starting to surface.

Their conversation had been awkward as she fought her feelings for the handsome mountain man. Her cheeks threatened to blush red and her body tingled in new places each time she met his gaze.

She couldn't believe he was here, here in Boston and in her home. Why had he come, she wondered to herself? A part of her knew deep down what it was, but was too afraid to even admit to such a thing.

Michaela opened the door to her room, shut it behind her and leaned up against it for support. Her eyes closed as she remembered the way Sully had looked at her, the feeling of his breath on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, feelings so powerful they were scaring her.

Michaela pulled herself away from the door a minute later and headed over to the water basin. The least she could do was splash some water on her face and hope the fire under her cheeks would die out.

She lifted the pitcher and watched the water filling the basin with its clear liquid.

Michaela then set it back down, reached for a nearby cloth, and put that into the water to soak. A moment later she lifted the cloth out, rung it out once, before placing it onto her warm cheeks.

Michaela looked up into the mirror; her cheeks now wet were still pink with color as the water hadn't done much to cool them down. She set down the rag on the edge of the basin before helping herself out of her dress. With each hook separating from the eye, Michaela began to feel as if Sully was undressing her.

She couldn't mistake the look of love in his eyes when she'd been in his room and even now the fire inside her heart was threatening to burn.

Michaela turned from the mirror and continued to free herself of the proper attire she had worn that evening. Her nightgown lay on the bed awaiting her to pick it up and slip it over her unclothed body.

Martha had no doubt left that out for her and turned down the covers of her bed.

Michaela removed herself of the last of her restrictive clothing, picked up the nightgown and let it slip over her. Her body felt the chill of the room the moment she was naked, and sent a shiver down her spine. A moment later she crawled into bed hoping sleep would over take her soon, but instead she found herself thinking of Sully and her fear to let her true feelings be known.

Sully was unable to sleep, even as the familiar sounds of a fire crackled and burned in his ears. He lay awake for awhile, staring off in the room at the dancing shadows cast by the fire behind him.

There was only one woman he wanted to be with in this world and now he was having a hard time voicing his feelings for Michaela.

She was beautiful, strong, independent, so much so that she'd captured his heart from the moment their eyes locked in Bray's store. How could he tell her, the simple words: I love you?

Sully rolled over on his bedroll, staring up at the ceiling of the room as the fire reached its peak. He thought it would be easy to fall asleep after such a long journey, but the more he thought of Michaela the harder it was for him to find that peacefulness.

The floor wasn't as comfortable as the ground; at least there he could find some comfort. He wasn't too fond of the carpet, finding it a bit soft.

After minutes of trying to get comfortable, Sully rose from the floor, went to the door, opened it and stepped into the hallway.

Sully stopped by the room he thought to be Michaela's, tracing his fingers on the outside of the door. "Sleep well my love," he whispered before walking back to his room and shutting himself inside.

**Part Two**

Michaela began to stir as the morning sun peeked through the curtains, threatening to find her and shine brightly in her eyes. The memories of last night still haunted her as she did her best to put the whole thing behind her.

After all she was going out with William to see patients this morning. He had been nothing but sweet, treated her like gold, and believed in her as a doctor the moment they shook hands. Most men she encountered turned away at a lady doctor.

Michaela opened her eyes, rubbed the sleep out of them and forced herself out of bed. Her warm feet touched the cold carpet, as a shiver went down her spine when she stood up. She then made her way over to pull the small cord.

Martha appeared moments later, giving a knock on the door before she entered the room. "Good morning, Ms. Quinn. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked, trying to make conversation. All the servants in the house were curious about the visitor they received last night, and with Michaela being single all eyes were wide open when a man was in her presence.

Michaela hesitated a moment before answering, "As well as can be, I suppose." She was afraid to say she hadn't slept well at the start, and wasn't sure when she'd finally nodded off.

Martha smiled to herself as she continued to dress Michaela. She could tell in her own way that Michaela was clearly distracted, but didn't want to pry too much. Even though she was dying to know what a man dressed like an Indian was doing in their proper household.

By the time Michaela made her way downstairs for breakfast, her mother was already sitting at the table.  
"Good morning, Michaela."

"Good morning, Mother," Michaela answered as she stepped off the last step and made her way quietly into the dinning room.

Elizabeth watched her daughter enter the room and go over to sit in the chair on her right. She could tell Michaela had undergone a change since last night with the arrival of Sully.

Michaela sat down at the table, putting a smile on her face and greeted the children brightly when they came into the room a minute later. Each of them took their seats, chattering away about Sully's arrival and being able to explore Boston more than they already had.

Elizabeth looked up from her breakfast watching the children's faces, so pleased to have Sully there in Boston. She turned to Michaela who seemed to be staring at her plate; occasionally looking up. It was hard to say if she was glad Sully had arrived, she thought for a moment that her daughter was trying to hide feelings inside that longed to be set free.

Sully appeared a moment later greeted eagerly by the children with their bright faces, happy to see him.

Elizabeth looked up at Sully, **"Good morning, Mr. Sully. You must be hungry. Please, sit down."**

"**I wanna thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Quinn," **Sully answered as he pulled out the empty chair and prompting sitting down.

"**Think nothing of it,"** Elizabeth answered as she looked up at Sully, before giving a brief glance in Michaela's direction. Fiona appeared minutes later with a steaming plate of eggs and sausage. "Thank you, "Ma'am," Sully said as the maid set the plate before him.

Michaela looked up from her plate of food, surprised at the polite manners Sully was showing towards the servants.

Elizabeth took the opportunity to bring up the subject of clothing for Sully while he was in Boston. She had seen how uncomfortable Michaela was at his appearance and didn't think she needed to defend Sully's while here in Boston.

Martha had already been asked to air out some of Mr. Quinn's clothing for Sully to wear. Both men appeared to be about the same size and Elizabeth hoped Sully would accept the favor she was doing for him.

Michaela's mind briefly went to her birthday when Sully dressed in a suit for her party. He looked so handsome in his suit that thinking of that threatened to turn her cheeks bright pink. Her mind started to wander a little as she continued to pick at her warm breakfast, only to be interrupted by the arrival of William.

William entered the room his eyes searching for Michaela; whom he easily found as his face brightened into a smile. She looked so lovely sitting there, her hair elegantly pulled back as she donned another lovely dress.

Michaela looked up, meeting William's gaze and feeling a sense of relief that he was finally there. She was going with him to visit patients something she had been looking forward too. With breakfast being so awkward she was glad to find an escape.

Michaela promptly got up from her seat at the table to join him on his rounds, not giving much thought to the children except to add that they could show Sully around. She was pleased with how much the children seemed to have adapted to Boston life, thrilled also to find a man who accepted her as a doctor and one her mother seemed to approve of.

Michaela had spent most of her life trying to please her mother and now when it seemed as if she had something inside was pulling her slowly back. It was almost as if her perfect world was still rough around the edges.

"Do you need a moment to freshen up?" William asked as they walked towards the door.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Michaela replied eager to get started on the day's rounds.

William started to protest, but decided otherwise as Harrison began to help Michaela into her cloak. There was no talking her out of anything, she was a stubborn lady and oh so beautiful; moments later they were on their way to visit his first patient.

Sully sat there none to thrilled to see Michaela go off with another man. He was used to her going off to visit patients and the like, but this was a different matter. There was another man by her side, yet deep down he could sense she was uncomfortable. There maybe more that happened in that month than he ever imagined and he wasn't eager to leave just yet, not without Michaela.

"C'mon Sully, let's go," Brian promptly announced once his breakfast was done. He didn't seem to want to waist anytime with showing Sully the streets of Boston; in particular the candy store.

"I'd like to freshen up first, if you gentlemen don't mind," said Colleen in a polite Boston manner that made both her brothers giggle. Sully smiled to himself at the change in her behavior which for her seemed cute.

"Alright little brother, looks like you're gonna have ta wait a little. Colleen don't take too long now," Matthew replied trying to make sure that both his siblings were happy.

"Awe, do we have to?" Brian protested as his shoulders slumped over.

Sully looked from Matthew to Mrs. Quinn wondering who was going to explain things to Brian, as Colleen got up and made her way upstairs.

"Brian, come here a minute," said Mrs. Quinn breaking the silence in the room. "I would like to tell you something."

Brian made his way over to his grandma while Sully and Matthew took that as a cue to exit from the room and head upstairs also.

"What is it, Grandma?" he asked in a polite voice with a touch of sadness.

"Your sister is growing up Brian. She's becoming a young woman, and woman of her age like to look nice before they go out in public."

Brian looked at her quizzically, "But she always looks nice, why does she have to…"

"Freshen up?" Elizabeth interrupted Brian to explain things further. "Why a lady of her age in a society such as this needs to look her best. She is becoming an age where young men will begin to court her."

Brian nodded as if he understood all of what his Grandma had just told him. He knew a little about courting, but as for looking pretty and freshening up it was something he just didn't get.

"I'm ready," Colleen called out as she got near the bottom of the stairs, before slamming her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to "yell." "I'm sorry," she stammered in embarrassment.

"Let's go, shall we," Matthew said acting like a Boston gentlemen for a moment which caused more giggles.

Elizabeth rose from the table to make her way into the drawing room, smiling to herself as she went. She was pleased to see her youngest daughter in the company of such a fine man and her grandchildren so happy.

Michaela enjoyed being out with William on his rounds. It began to remind her of the rounds she used to take with her father. He gave her the freedom to practice as a doctor, let her diagnosis patients and assist in anyway that she could. She loved being able to work alongside another doctor again, it had been too long.

William let her listen to Mrs. Gerrity's lungs to get her opinion on his diagnosis; pneumonia not the consumption she'd been told. He couldn't seem to break his contact with her eyes when she looked at him as she spoke what the illness was.

Michaela had felt a surge of happiness in the grim darkness of the room. This is what she enjoyed, working with another doctor, getting their opinion. She thought to herself for a moment both of them seemed to make a good team. He had been so generous in helping her to cure her mother that she almost wanted to say yes to his note, but something was holding her back.

William led Michaela to another man's house after they left Mrs. Gerrity. Mr. Gould was a man who sustained a bullet would in his leg, but had not gone to a doctor. He was afraid the leg would have to be cut and at his age he didn't want to deal with that.

"I'd like to be keeping both legs when I go," Gould went on and on as William tried to assure him he would.

"You will keep your leg sir. I just need to take the bullet out."

"Take that darn thing, keep the leg," Gould stated once again.

William nodded as Michaela opened her bag to fetch the chloroform to sterilize the wound before they performed surgery. She also put some on a rag to sedate him, but Gould wanted no part of it. "G'me whiskey. Don't want any that clear stuff."

Michaela was a bit taken aback at first, but after a moment she went off to find a bottle of whiskey. Her thoughts drifted home to Colorado as she looked in the man's cupboards for a bottle. Men like Hank would choose the whiskey to numb the pain, and it was something she'd grown used to. She found herself looking down at the bottle as a sudden longing to be home in Colorado Springs rushed over her, but was soon extinguished with William's call for her return.

"You did beautifully this afternoon," William remarked as they walked along the backstreets of Boston. Truth was he had a hard time trying to peal his eyes off of her as her small hands expertly knew what to do with removing the bullet.

"Thank you," Michaela's cheeks blushed as she looked down at her gloved hands holding the handles of her medical bag. She was flattered that he thought she had done so well. Deep inside she knew her father would have been proud as well. He had been her mentor, her friend and now it seemed almost as if she had found the same in William.

"Your welcome," William answered as they walked along with the occasional passerby. "Poor Gould thought the leg of his would have to go," he added hoping to break the silence between them.

"If he had gone any longer the leg would have had to go," Michaela replied staring ahead at those moving from place to place. They were nearly past the slums when William dared to reach out and guide her back in another direction.

"William?" Michaela questioned his motives with the look she met in his gaze. "I thought Gould was your last patient?"

"He was, but there is something else I'd like to show you, if I may?" William asked with a pleading look in his eyes, one that Michaela found hard to ignore for the moment.

William proceeded to lead her further down an alley, this one much nicer and right to a dark door with a large window right beside it. It looked very much like an office, and Michaela began to wonder why he had brought her here.

He fumbled in his pocket for a small key, produced it and unlocked the door before inviting her inside.

Michaela hesitated a moment before moving, looking into William's eyes for that sense of reassurance that it would be alright to go inside. She felt like a fool for doing that once she stepped inside, it was the same way she would have been with her father. Looking to the stronger figure, the protector to make sure everything was ok.

Michaela ran her hand over the polished wood of the partner's desk, remembering the one she had shared with her father. She recalled him taking her there when she was young and to her delight letting her sit in the chair opposite her father, feeling very important as he did his work. **"My father and I had a partner's desk,"** Michaela spoke softly as if she was still caught in her memories.

William studied her as she spoke savoring the beauty in front of him, unable to remove his eyes from her face. **"Although I'm relived to be away from Dr. Hanson, I confess I miss having a partner."** William's eyes never left her face as he spoke the words hoping that she would catch on.** "The right partner of course,"** he added a moment later as her gaze locked with his.

Sully walked along the streets with the children glad to have them as company but still feeling a bit awkward in Boston society. The memories of last night still ran through his mind with each step he took.

Michaela's reception towards him had been something he hadn't expected. She hadn't given him much of a warm reception and yet his heart was acing for her and he didn't know what to do.

Colleen and Brian seemed happy to be in Boston, but he sensed they missed home. He was pleased to see that nothing much had changed between them, Brian still had his sweet tooth and Colleen seemed to be blossoming into a young woman.

Sully noticed Matthew's bitterness with being in Boston for such a long time. It was plain to him, the young man was in love and he wanted to get back to Ingrid.

Sully knew what it meant; longing to get back to someone you love. Only this time he had gone all the way to Michaela hoping to bring her home again.

As they headed towards the Quinn home Brian spotted the ocean and proudly pointed it out to Sully. **"…It's bigger than any lake you ever saw, and the boats are gigantic."**

"**I'd like to see that,"** Sully added before they all rounded the corner by the Quinn's home.

Sully stared ahead at the scene before him unwilling to give up the fight for Michaela. He watched as William escorted Michaela up to the front door, proceeding to kiss her hand as if they were courting.

Sully didn't like what he saw one bit and made it quite clear that he wasn't in any hurry to leave, least not without Michaela.

**Part Three**

Michaela stared into Sully's eyes unable to decide if she was angry or in love. She'd been appalled at Matthew's outburst of wanting to return home.

His language was something she wished he hadn't used in front of Colleen and Brian. Her remark to him about not using that in front of the children didn't seem to get through to him as it only found her staring at his back.

Matthew had stormed out of the room after his outburst leaving all in a stunned silence. Michaela wasn't about to give him his ticket home, and yet soon found Sully telling her just why Matthew was acting this way.

She had eventually found a voice to apologize for it all when the words from Sully's lips sent her emotions on a rollercoaster. **"He's in love."**

Her feelings for Sully had begun to surface once again as the words left his mouth. Love, was that what she was feeling for Sully all this time? Could she been running from the one man she desired most? Why was she so scared? Nothing made sense at the moment and all she could do was stare into his eyes. A part of her longed to say words she just didn't know how to say.

Michaela didn't even notice the children had left the room to go to bed until Harrison appeared to say he was heading off to bed himself, but did anyone need anything first.

"No thank you, Harrison. I'll be fine." She then turned to Sully as if expecting him to supply an answer himself.

Sully looked at her hoping she'd realize that he would be just fine, as he had lived in the woods for years. Needing a servant in the Quinn home was something he would rather not bother with.

Michaela didn't quite catch on as she was playing to Boston society, which forced Sully to answer for himself. "I won't be needin' anything, but thanks."

Harrison bid them both a good night as he turned to retire for the night, leaving the two staring at each other.

Michaela looked down again at the teacup, half full next to her unable to formulate words. Her heart didn't seem to want to stop beating with a force that made her want to fall into Sully's arms at any moment, but she just couldn't. Instead she feigned being tired to escape to the confides of the guest bedroom.

Sully turned to watch Michaela as she walked so gracefully from the room and up the stairs. She looked so beautiful, yet he clearly knew something was troubling her otherwise she wouldn't be acting so funny. He hoped she would soon return to him before things were too late.

I feel like I can hardly breathe with Sully here in Boston; looking at me with those deep blue eyes. Eyes I could surely get lost in if I let myself. He's not been here but a few days and already I sense there is something more to his coming here than he'll ever say. Mother seemed to realize that the state of her health wasn't solely what brought him all this way and deep down I feel as if I know too.

I'm falling in love? No it can't be…not me. Yet every time I'm with him I feel things beyond my control, as if there is some invisible force out there bringing me closer to….

Michaela stopped mid sentence, setting her pencil down on the open journal. She could not find words for what she was feeling deep inside, love, as plain and simple as the nose on her face. Yet she was scared, scared about letting her feelings be known in a world where she'd had them broken and even lost her heart.

She closed the cover of the journal, leaving the pencil inside as her lips formed an o to blow out the flame of the candle she'd been using for light.

Her emotions, feelings felt so overwhelming that sleep seemed to be the only escape she could find without running away from them.

Sully made his way upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. His heart wouldn't stop pounding around Michaela and the words he'd wanted to say never seemed to find the right moments to slip out.

Sully had wanted more than anything to tell her he loved her, but with the children there he didn't want to risk it. He sincerely hoped she wasn't blind to the love in his eyes earlier as he told her Matthew was in love.

Matthew wanted to get back to Ingrid while Sully wanted Michaela to return home; home where the heart is.

Michaela had a lovely bright smile on her face when she mentioned going to a lecture of the Boston Medical Society. The only part I didn't care for was, William. She spoke his name in such a way that made me want to strangle him. I hate the way he is with her, it's sickening. Michaela isn't cut out for a Boston life; she changed all that by moving to Colorado Springs.

A Boston life would only make her a second to her husband, her freedom at a minimum. She's a bird, she needs to fly, make a difference in others lives. There's no doubt in my mind that her mother would love her to stay and marry someone in Boston, but does she know her own daughter?

I'm only a lonely mountain man, but I can give Michaela the freedom to be who she wants, letting her spread her wings. Can't those around us see that I am in love with her? I long for her heart in return.

Sully set the leather bound book next to his pack and bedroll. He couldn't quite believe he'd made that and taken it with him. Writing wasn't exactly a hobby for him, but he was finding something spiritual in releasing feelings into words.

Sully found himself sitting there in an empty room asking the spirits for guidance for Michaela. "Lead her on the right path her heart wants to follow; the path she knows is right."

A moment later there was a soft knock on the door, immediately Sully began to think more strongly of Michaela in anticipation that she had sought him out. He rose from the floor; a bit stiff from the position he'd been in to answer the door.

Sully opened the door to find Elizabeth standing there with something in her hand which distinctly looked like clothes.

"Good Evening, Mr. Sully. I mean no disrespect by coming her with my husband's suit but for Michaela's sake it maybe best if you wore it to my party."

"I mean no disrespect but I can't…." Sully trailed off unable to fathom a good reason.

"I couldn't care less what you wear, but Michaela shouldn't have to defend your appearance. As they say in Rome, "When in Rome, do as the Roman's do."

Sully looked on as Elizabeth laid the suit out on the bed and then held a part of it up to her. He wasn't so sure he wanted to put that on for a party, but for Michaela he would do anything.

Sully went over to the suit Mrs. Quinn had left for him just last night to wear to her birthday party. He picked it up, still not sure if he wanted to put it on or not. Suits just weren't him, as he felt more comfortable in buckskins.

Sully let the suit fall back down on the chair where he'd left it. He then went over to the bed where he had laid his buckskin jacket and started to put that on. Mrs. Quinn had said she could care less what he wore to her party so he was going to wear….

His train of thought was lost as Michaela once again entered his thoughts. Michaela would no doubt defend his appearance which to anyone in Colorado Springs was odd, but even more so here in Boston.

Sully thought back to her first birthday in Colorado Springs, his memories drifting to the suit he had worn then. The suit he had borrowed from Loren to give Dr. Mike the handmade saddle bags. He had even shaved that night in order to look handsome for her; and in his own eyes that night she was beautiful.

He didn't get very far with the buckskin jacket as he let that fall back on the edge of the bed.

Sully walked back over to the folded suit, which this time he caved into wearing it to Mrs. Quinn's party.

Michaela stared at herself in the mirror with a vision of someone else looking back. Over this past month she had felt herself slip back into Boston society, but with Sully here things seemed to be set off course. She wasn't really sure anymore what she felt, whether it was William she truly loved or Sully.

Michaela sat down at her dressing table and began to powder her face something she hadn't done in so long. Most of the time she wasn't concerned with looking pretty, except for the dances and town events where a well dressed appearance was appropriate.

She set the powder puff back on the dressing table when she was done not carrying that some of the power dusted the top.

Michaela then collected her small purse and a shawl before exiting from her room and into the hallway.

Sully stepped into the long hallway, closing the door softly behind him. He still felt a bit silly and uncomfortable in the suit. Dressing up like this wasn't something he cared to do all the time, yet for Michaela he would do anything.

His eyes left the door knob along with his hand as he looked up to find a vision in red several paces in front of him.

Sully's breath caught in his throat for a moment, he hadn't counted on seeing Michaela looking so beautiful for her mother's party. He'd never really seen her dressed so nicely, since she arrived in Colorado but even then the outfit wasn't the most flattering.

Michaela turned to look behind her the moment she heard the door close. She wasn't quite prepared for what she saw. Her heart began to pound the moment her eyes laid on Sully.

The last time she had seen him in a suit was at her birthday party, that the town had kept a secret while she made a fool of herself. She recalled not recognizing him right away and when she did the only thing she could get out was that he looked very handsome.

"You're looking very lovely tonight, Ms. Quinn," Sully called out softly with underlining Boston manners behind each word.

Michaela blushed at his formality feeling as if she was being courted by a handsome young man, which only deepened the blush further. She didn't know what had gotten into her, and when Sully came over to give her his arm she nearly lost all composure.

"May I escort you down to the awaiting carriage?" Sully asked in the same soft underlining tone he'd used moments ago.

Michaela looked up at Sully her eyes searching his face for answers and yet such a mess of feelings inside that all she could get out was a, "Yes."

Sully gently placed her hand on his arm savoring the softness of her skin against his hand and the warmth of her that flowed through him.

Michaela dared to let out a small smile amidst the overflowing feelings inside of her. She then let Sully lead them both towards the grand staircase where they walked down as if they were both part of the elite society in Boston.

Harrison stood near the door ready to open it, when he heard the sound of fabric falling in a swish. He looked up to see the rugged guest who had enter the Quinn home the other evening now all fancied up with the youngest Ms. Quinn on his arm. His eyes went wide at the sight of an elegant lady on the arm of such a man.

Sully never even noticed the butler as he made his way down the stairs. Michaela was the one he couldn't stop thinking about, the one on his arm at this very moment. Her gentle touch was enough to send maddening desires all through him.

Michaela couldn't stop blushing as they neared the bottom of the stairs, wondering to herself what all would think. She loved Sully so much but was so afraid of making those feelings known. With William she felt as if she could be herself, but only as a doctor. Sully stirred things inside of her she couldn't put words to.

Harrison was ready for them the moment they stepped off the last stair to make there way to the door. He graciously handed Mr. Sully the cape for Ms. Quinn of which he didn't miss of beat of him being ever so tender in putting it around her creamy white shoulders. She was a vision, and it was plain to any man that she would be the object of this man's affections all evening.

The carriage pulled up in front of another one of the grand houses along Beacon Hill. Lights shown through the windows like twinkling stars, while well dressed guests poured into the home.

Brian and Colleen nearly forgot about their manners as they scrambled out of the carriage, with a reluctant Matthew right behind them. He didn't want to be there at this ball or still wandering around Boston in fancy getups.

Mrs. Quinn waited for the footman to come take her hand and help her out of the carriage.

Sully waited until Mrs. Quinn had exited before he slipped out to offer his hand to Michaela. He was feeling quite pleased with himself till William came along and upstaged him.

William came right over to the carriage the moment he caught a glimpse of Michaela in her red gown. "Here, let me help you," he offered in a polite Boston voice that made Sully's skin crawl.

Michaela smiled meekly as she let William help her out, with Sully nearby and none too happy.

Sully never forgave William as the evening wore on; it seemed as if he had claimed Michaela for his own. He wasn't one for dancing and kept seeing the two of them twirling on the dance floor.

Sully almost broke the small punch cup in his hands as he saw the way William was smiling down at her as if he'd won some big prize. His heart was happy to see Michaela with a bright smile on her face, yet when Mrs. Quinn toasted Michaela and William he wanted to be sick right then and there.

Elizabeth watched Sully fidget on the wingback chair, next to the couch she was sitting on. He seemed to be keeping a close watch on her daughter, while William twirled her around. It was hard to break his concentration from it all. Little did he know that she knew more than he ever suspected.

Elizabeth made an inquiry when all had gone out on the dance floor wondering to if Sully knew how to dance. She wasn't allowed to and sense that Sully didn't know how. By the way he kept looking at the dance floor she knew he was still worried and wished more than anything that he could be the once dancing with Michaela.

**Part Four**

Sully woke early from a restless sleep, exhausted from the tossing and turning. He felt as if the one thing he loved most in this world was slipping away through his fingers like sand.

His traveling to Boston had been out of true love for Michaela, something over the month she had been gone he hadn't been able to ignore. Her absence created a longing in him that made him want to be near her again.

Only now that journey seemed to have ended in another man's arms, as one from Boston appeared to have swept her off her feet. He hated every moment of the party where she was dancing with William. The glass in his hand was lucky it hadn't shattered into a million pieces.

Sully was just finishing tying his bedroll to his back, when there was a knock at the door. He'd hoped to make a quiet exit, but that wasn't going to happen.

"**Come in,"** Sully answered as he continued to pack unaware of who his visitor was at the moment.

"**You're leavin'?"** Matthew asked the moment he saw Sully stuffing things into his pack.

"**Yep,"** Sully replied in a voice that sounded as if he'd had enough.

"**But you said…."** Matthew trailed off remembering Sully's comment about not being in a hurry to leave. Something was clearly wrong.

"**Changed my mind,"** said Sully as he packed up the last of his things before he looked around to make sure he had everything.

"**Don't let him do this, Sully,"** Matthew said cutting into the silence in the air. He had quickly figured out the events at the party last evening upset Sully to the point where he wanted to leave.

"**Nobody makes Dr. Mike do anythin' she doesn't wanna do,"** Sully replied with a bit of an edge in his voice, hating William for stealing Dr. Mike away.

"**You're wrong. He knows how to flatter her 'bout bein' a doctor. That's what she fell for, not him."** His words hung in the air for a moment as Sully slowly turned as if interested in what Matthew was saying. "He just made her forget why she came to Colorado, and all she needs is somebody to make her remember."

"**And how would somebody to that?"** Sully asked with a sudden interest as he realized that all might not be lost. But he wanted to hear first what he would need to do.

"**First you gotta show her you aren't against Boston," **Matthew replied with relief to see that Sully had finally come around.

Matthew turned to walk out of the room, leaving Sully to untie his bedroll and unpack his things. He was so relieved that his words had finally gotten through to Sully; prior to that thinking all was lost.

His feet carried him down the hall to Colleen's room and then to Brian's as he informed them they were going out.

Sully needed some proper Boston attire of his own, not the buckskin's he was so comfortable in.

Colleen didn't waste anytime in mentioning they take Sully to the same place Dr. Mike had taken them earlier in their trip to get properly attired. Their fancy pioneer dress didn't quite fit in with Boston.

Brian was thrilled at the prospect of going out, yet his heart sunk a little when Matthew told him Sully had tried to leave. "He won't do that again will he?" Brian asked with such a sad look on his face.

Colleen reached over to hug her little brother, "Course not," Colleen replied, "Sully's a man of his word and he'll stay."

Brian smiled up at his sister, she was right.

"What do you say we get going?" Matthew asked before all three children crept out of the guestroom to fetch Sully.

Sully was still wearing his buckskins when the children found him in his room, still not sure what he was doing now.

Matthew, Colleen, and Brian led Sully right to the window of the fancy store where Dr. Mike had taken them. Right in the window was a very handsome three piece suit, perfect for Sully.

Sully took one look at the suit in the store window and decided he didn't want anything to do with it. "No thanks," he said before turning around to head back in the direction they came.

"Not to fast," Brian replied quickly as he grabbed Sully's hand to pull him into the store while his brother had sister pushed him through the door.

Sully felt trapped unable to do anything but get sucked into buying a new suit for the love of a woman. He felt so out of place in the store and everyone in there looked at him funny, which left Matthew and Colleen to do the explaining. Brian however was exploring the store again, this time to find something nice for Sully to wear.

Sully didn't want to be there at all, nor did he care much for the salesperson poking and prodding, measuring him and running around to find things for him to try on. He wasn't used to all this attention, thinking to himself that it would be much easier to just try it on, buy it and be done. Not go through all the fuss.

In the end Sully had spent half his fare home, which didn't please him too much. Now he was really stuck here in a society he still wasn't too fond of, yet the woman he loved with all his heart loved Boston and it wouldn't do him any good to show her he was against it.

On the way home the children discussed what things they would need to teach Sully such as dancing and what each utensil and glass meant in a place setting. Then there was the subject of where Sully could take Dr. Mike of which all three had different ideas.

Sully's head was beginning to spin with all the chatter between the three. He wished they wouldn't make such a fuss, yet deep down he knew he would have to do so much to win her heart.

He had been so reluctant to even touch her when the grip came to town but he would never forget her fainting into his arms or the softness of her skin as she lay sick.

Sully had wanted her to live so badly it nearly killed him to ask Cloud Dancing if she would. He was told she fights hard, and shortly after vowed to make sure she wouldn't die in his arms.

His feelings had only begun to grow as he slowly let go of his past. Abigail had been his first, but Michaela was the one to sing his song.

"Sully, are you ready for your dance lesson?" Colleen asked once they were safely inside his room.

"Dance lesson?" Sully answered slowly as he came back to reality, not sure if he had heard Colleen correctly.

"Yes, dance lessons. Taking a lady out to dinner in Boston often involves dancing, and you'll want to be prepared.

Sully wasn't too sure about this dancing business. He wasn't much of one and would have preferred to leave it that way if possible.

Colleen offered her hand to Sully who looked at it a moment before taking it from her. He still wasn't too sure about this whole thing and it felt odd to take a lady's hand in a dance.

"We are going to start with the waltz, just follow my lead."

"Ok," Sully replied not too sure of himself.

"**It's one big step, then two little ones."** Colleen demonstrated the steps as Sully watched then their "dance" began. She kept her eyes on Sully's feet as they moved, making sure he was doing the right steps. **"That's good,"** she said as Sully's feet began to get into the movements of the dance. "Before long you'll be sweeping Dr. Mike around the room with those steps."

Sully tried to hide a blush as Colleen mentioned Dr. Mike. How he wanted so badly to sweep her into his arms and carry her away, away from Boston and back to Colorado.

Brian gave a knock on the door a moment later, startling those inside thinking Dr. Mike or Elizabeth might be on the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" Matthew asked wanting to know the identity of the person before he opened the door.

"It's me, Brian." Relief washed over the three as Brian was let back inside the room carrying a tray wrapped in a towel.

Brian carried the heavy looking tray over to the bed, set it down and proceeded to remove the towel to reveal a place setting.

Sully stared down at all the pieces of the place setting wondering why one needed so many things just to eat a meal. He didn't however have much time to ponder as Colleen sank to her knees, arranged the setting and began to explain things to Sully who looked on with an interesting eye.

The one piece that caught his attention was a small fork, which the children explained to him was for escargot, snails.

Sully wasn't too sure about eating those, but when he heard Dr. Mike loves them it brought on a thought to try them.

Matthew then chose the opportunity to discuss where Sully was going to take Dr. Mike. He sure couldn't take her just anywhere; it had to be somewhere special.

Brian chimed in a minute later suggesting the place where William had taken them for dinner.

Sully looked up at the children's faces seeing the brightness in their eyes, they wanted him to do this and more importantly his heart was telling him this was right.

I feel as I did on my first birthday in Colorado Springs, only the feelings inside have multiplied. Sully appeared at the dinner table tonight clean shaven and in a new suit. The only other time I saw him like this was when he surprised me with a gift of new saddle bags. Even then he took some of my breath away, this time he took all of it with him with an appearance and a single quote "When in Rome do as the Romans do." I am still unable to believe the transformation that he has undergone in such a short time. My feelings have grown so strong that it frightens me to the core, and wondering if he too feels them.

Michaela closed her journal with her pencil still inside. She stared at herself in the mirror looking at her flushed face in the midst of a beautiful robe and long locks.

Sully was beginning to stir things inside of her, feelings that she had never experienced before. Around him she felt as if she could be her own person and not have to worry. With William she felt the relationship of someone she could share the work of doctoring with and discuss medical things. But as the days wore on she wondered which one of these men would be able to give her a life with her and the children.

Michaela got up off the chair in front of the vanity where she had been sitting and made her way over to the window. Her hands carefully parted the delicate window curtains as she looked down below to the street.

A few carriages were going by carrying people she didn't know, lamplights were being lit as night settled in, and she spotted the occasional person walking by.

Her thoughts drifted to the Boston life she once knew the kind where her father was a part of it. The many hours they had spent at hospital, or going on rounds had been such a joy in her life, which like the lamplights in the morning had been stuffed out.

She thought a little of Colorado Springs where she had moved to upon answering an ad for a doctor. Nothing had been easy at first as finding acceptance had been so hard, but now she was beginning to gain that from the townsfolk. Sully had been there from the start to help her with lodging and from there so much more.

Michaela let the curtain fall softly back into place minutes later as sleep began to envelope her. So much had happened in so little time to send her feelings on a roller coaster she knew deep down were love.

Sully stared at himself in the mirror, was this really him? Ever since arriving in Boston he seemed to get swept into its clutches. He had spent a good deal of time with the children walking the streets as they looked into store windows far grander than those in Colorado.

Mrs. Quinn had tried to help him fit into society by giving him a suit of her husband's to wear. She had done it out of love for Michaela and wanting to make sure she didn't have to defend his appearance. They may have their differences but Mrs. Quinn was a kind woman who seemed to want the best for her daughter.

Sully was also one not used to shaving often and yet on Michaela's birthday he had shed that beard to impress upon her. Although he knew deep down from their first glance to their time spent along searching for water samples that she was unsure of her feelings of love for him.

He would never forget on that outing when Michaela had let her guard down allowing him to pull the combs from her hair and brush the length of her hair.

Her hair was beautiful and touching it had been nearly intoxicating for him not only in it's softness but more so for the beautiful helpless woman in front of him.

Sully knew now was the time for him to court her and win her love at the cost of losing his heart.

**Part Five**

Michaela sat behind a small desk with pencil in hand as she read over an article on the fever tea, revising it as she went.

William had submitted one of her articles on a Cheyenne remedy without her knowledge. He seemed to want now anymore articles she might have that other doctors might enjoy reading.

She had nearly jumped at the chance to do this, nearly hugging William but had stopped herself.

Her heart knew better in places where her head thought otherwise. Ever since dinner the other evening she was beginning to remember more of the things she had done in Colorado and all that Cloud Dancing had to teach her. She almost didn't see Sully standing there, till she looked up for air.

Michaela's breath went right out of her again as Sully stood there clean shaven and in a suit. Her heart fluttered as he was a handsome picture of Boston society.

"**Sorry to bother you."** Sully's gaze met Michaela's as she looked up from her work. He watched as her cheeks flushed at little, more than likely at his appearance.

Michaela didn't know what to do with herself each time she saw Sully dressed so nicely. Her cheeks let out a blush as her face broke out into a bright smile. **"No, I'm just revising an article on the fever tea."** She answered in a soft voice which she hoped didn't betray her feelings.

Sully smiled, he was proud of her bringing attention to Cheyenne medicine. Most other doctors didn't even give a glance in the direction of an Indian remedy, except for Dr. Mike who had opened doors on the subject. He knew also that Cloud Dancing had much more to teach them both.

Michaela's eyes searched Sully's face wondering what occasion had brought on his sudden change of appearance and his being so formal with her.

Sully's stomach was filled with nervous butterflies which he felt would take flight any moment. He couldn't remember being so nervous around her, least asking a question such as this.

His first time alone with her had made him nervous enough when they went out to get a water sample from Harding's Mill. He had done his best on the trip to keep things in a business like fashion, which slowly over the trip had fallen away to dust.

Sully took a deep breath, composing his thoughts before speaking. **"I'd like to invite you out tonight."**

"**I beg you pardon,"** Michaela answered not sure if her ears heard him correctly. Her heart beat a little faster at the anticipation that he might want to do something special with her.

"**To…supper…and dancin',"** Sully continued after a beat once he'd found his voice again. "Would you like to go?"

"Yes," Michaela replied as her heart seemed to beat widely in her chest as Sully stood there looking so handsome. She could hardly believe his transformation in so little time or this moment one which she thought might not come.

The evening was wonderful, no wait Sully was wonderful. How he walked through the door a mountain man to one of society is still beyond me. Just this morning he came to me all dressed up asking me to dinner and dancing; I'm lucky to have found a voice in which to speak for he looked so handsome standing there.

He was such a gentleman this evening, offering his hand as I stepped into the carriage and when we arrived at the restaurant. Sully led me inside and down the stairs was done with such ease as if he had done this a million times before.

I'm at a loss for words, especially when he swept me onto the dance floor. He moved with effortless grace that took my breath away.

I still haven't found all of it yet and my heart beats ever faster at the mere mention of his name.

Dr. Mike was a vision to behold tonight, something I couldn't begin to take my eyes off of. Sure I'd seen her in proper Boston attire before, but this dress, wow she was stunning.

I did my best to remain composed as a gentleman offering my hand to her and sweeping her across the dance floor. Colleen taught me well and I could tell Dr. Mike was surprised.

She was so beautiful and I am growing more in love with her….

Colleen heard the sound of the door being opened, followed by footsteps and voices. She dared not move for fear she might miss something. This was the night Sully had taken Dr. Mike out to dinner and dancing. She had prayed all the while things would go well for them.

Her ears soon picked up the sounds of footsteps on the stairs, with the swishing sound of Michaela's dress. She looked so beautiful, Colleen was envious, yet she knew somehow Sully would love it.

Colleen rolled over in bed before carefully stepping onto the cold floor. She tip-toed her way over to the door, opening it with caution.

A sliver of light poured through from the candles that each of them had brought upstairs, as Colleen watched in the shadows.

Sully graciously lifted Michaela's hand to place a small kiss on the top, all the while his eyes never left hers.

Michaela blushed in the dark as the rest of her reacted to the kiss she had just been given. She had no idea what to make of the feelings she was having, they were still new to her. Yet deep down this man had stirred a passion inside of her yet to be unleashed.

Colleen sighed silently before closing the door to her room.

"**Now you gotta ask her to do somethin' real special,"** Matthew replied after hearing that Sully and Dr. Mike's evening had gone really well. After all Sully couldn't just stop there, he had to keep going to win her heart.

Silence enveloped the room as Colleen looked blankly at both her brothers and then down at Sully. She couldn't think of anywhere for them to go, except maybe the library but that would be a bore.

Brian however seemed to be the one with the brilliant idea, **"How 'bout that opera thing?"** He asked with a smile thinking the idea was a good one.

'**Hey, yah. Good thinkin'**, Brian," Matthew replied as his face lit up, relived that one of his siblings had come to the rescue.

Sully had heard of the opera before but wasn't quite sure what it was, until Brian and Colleen explained things to him.

"**Ma said it's like a play, but they sing."**

"**In a foreign language," **Colleen added as Sully looked from one to the other wondering what he had gotten himself into now.

Sully moved through the crowded streets of Boston as people went about their business. This time he was more accepted, being in proper attire which made him feel a bit out of place. But for Dr. Mike he would do anything, along with going to the opera.

He wasn't quite sure where to look for this opera as the directions Matthew had given him seemed to be a bit vague. Nothing was easy to find in a city, too many people and buildings for his taste as he preferred the wilds of Colorado Springs.

Sully wandered through the crowd a bit more before he came upon what looked like theater to him. Brightly colored posters adorned the walls outside and there was a nicely dressed man behind some glass with a small hole cut out. He went right up to the man, promptly asking for tickets for the evening show.

The salesman looked at him quizzically wondering why a well dressed man would want circus tickets. After all most of the lower class folks enjoyed such amusements as the rich didn't really care to be so close to "dirty" animals. Least that's how some of the society seemed to be, and regardless two tickets for the 8 o'clock show were purchased.

Sully feeling as if he'd struck the gold he came for, hurried back to the Quinn residence for some peace and quiet.

Matthew was lingering in the front parlor near the window when Sully arrived back from his ticket adventure.

"Did ya get 'em?" Matthew asked in a rush of words hoping that his brother's date idea wouldn't go awash.

"Sure did," Sully replied before pulling out two tickets which he promptly handed to Matthew.

Matthew smiled for a second until he saw what the tickets were for, "Cyrus's Circus." "Oh dear what do I do now," Matthew thought to himself not wanting to ruin Sully's good mood.

"Something wrong?" Sully asked after a moment wondering why Matthew was acting funny.

"Nope nothings wrong just got an idea for somethin'. I'll be back in a bit," he replied before rushing out the door with the tickets in hand. He had to get the right ones this time as Sully was sure to ask Dr. Mike soon for another date.

Sully was left standing there wondering what was going on as Matthew rushed out the door all of a sudden with his tickets. Something definitely wasn't right as Sully opened the door himself and followed Matthew.

Matthew walked quickly through the streets of Boston as best he could without bumping into any passerby. He was a little surprised at Sully buying circus tickets, yet with him being in love and nervous it was a wonder he came back with something.

Matthew had sure had his nervous moment when he first laid eyes on Ingrid. He bought all her dance tickets for the Hurdy Gurdy and waited all night till the poor girl was near tears before he found the courage to talk to her. It had been a nerve racking night for him, and he could well imagine Sully going through some of the same things.

Sully wormed his way through the streets doing his best not to knock anyone or anything over. He looked up occasionally to make sure Matthew was still in front of him. Those tickets were for his outing with Dr. Mike and he wasn't sure why Matthew ran off with them.

Matthew soon found the theater were Sully had purchased the circus tickets earlier. Just from a quick glance around he could see how an outsider might get a little confused. He went right up to the man behind the glass inquiring about a ticket exchange which took some doing.

Sully had just rounded the corner when he spotted Matthew at the same theater where he had bought the tickets. "What's he doing here?" Sully thought to himself, and soon found out. He witnessed Matthew's giving the tickets to the man, missing completely the text of tickets that ended up back in Matthew's hands.

"What was that all about?" Sully asked in a tone of voice that sounded more angered than anything else.

"Just getting some tickets for the opera," Matthew replied as he handed them over to Sully.

"But I just did that, you didn't need to come back and do the same," Sully protested not at all happy.

"Tickets are for La Traviata, show starts at 8pm."

Sully nodded still not quite getting what was going on, "Isn't that what I got?"

Matthew shook his head, "Nope, ended up with circus tickets."

"Circus tickets? How'd I end up with…." Sully trailed off as the anger went out of his voice and faded into puzzlement.

"Never mind that, you're probably nervous. Takin' out a pretty lady can do that to a man."

Sully nodded unable to speak at the moment. Matthew was right, he was nervous beyond belief and secretly grateful for Matthew getting him out of the bind he was in.

Sully glanced down at the tickets in his hand before hurrying to catch up with Matthew.

**Part Six**

Sully stared at himself in the mirror, looking back at a man he hardly knew. Suits just weren't him and yet here he was in one soon to go out with the most beautiful woman in the world.

He glanced down at the tickets still lying on the dressing table, "La Traviata" they read in script print across the front on a red background.

Sully didn't know much about opera and he hoped with all his heart that Michaela would love this evening. She had such a bright smile on her face when he asked; it was as if she had been waiting all her life for a moment like this and he was thrilled to be able to do this for her.

"Michaela my love, will you have this evening with me? My heart longs to whisk you off to the opera this evening. Will you go and fulfill my heart's desires or am I to be left all alone this night?" He had wanted to say to her with such flourish but the right words just wouldn't come out.

Sully had been so nervous before hand that he had purchased the wrong tickets and thanks to Matthew all was now taken care of. He'd managed to get out a mediocre line of, "Michaela will you join me at the opera tonight?" which was followed by such a response that he would never forget. She nearly rushed right into his arms, but not without blushing like a school girl first.

Sully let his fingers trace over the tickets fondly as he thought of the special evening he hoped to have. Michaela was so special to him he wanted her to have the world and nothing less than that.

He then looked back up into the mirror noticing he was a bit disheveled from being out.

Sully removed his coat and vest, rolled up his sleeves before going to find a basin and water. Some of his stubble had grown back and he wanted to make sure all was gone before he went out. Also he wanted to make sure he looked his best before stepping out into high society once again.

Michaela sat quietly in one of the guest rooms with an open book lying before the on the bed. She'd been trying to read a Jane Austen novel but to no avail her thoughts weren't there. Sully had surprised her once again and this time she nearly let her feelings for him show.

She had been reading her book when a soft knock came at the door which she didn't hear right away. Her head turned to see who was at the door once she had given her consent for them to come in.

Michaela's heart began to thud the moment the door opened to revel Sully standing the other side. She hadn't forgotten how handsome he looked in his suit and seeing it all over again made all the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I hope I'm not disturbin' you," Sully started.

"Oh, no I was just reading that's all," Michaela answered, unable to remove her eyes from Sully's gaze.

Sully smiled, "Michaela will you accompany me to the opera tonight?" he asked in the most gentlemanly manner he could muster.

Michaela felt her heart lift up in the air as a wide smile spread across her lips, "Yes," she answered, "Yes I would love to." She stepped closer to Sully as if her feet wanted to carry straight into his arms.

Michaela had wanted so much at that moment to say "Sully I would be honored to join you at the opera this evening. It's been my heart's desire to go ever since arriving in Boston and I can't think of a better person to spend a special evening with."

Her heart beat widely as Sully stared deep into her eyes for a moment which seemed an eternity she wished would stay that way forever. She had grown fond of Sully but was still afraid of her feelings, yet he was still stirring things inside of her the likes of which she had never felt before.

Michaela broke the train of thoughts in her mind as she got up from the bed and made her way to the dressing table. Her hair would need done and a dress was to be found, after all she wanted to look her best and any old dress wouldn't do.

Michaela reached up to ring the servants bell in the room hoping there was someone who could run a small errand for her. Having returned home she found a lot of her Boston attire had gone somewhat out of style in a sense and she desired something more up to date.

Fiona appeared moments later thinking Michaela needed something from the house and nearly fell over at the request. A dress, a new dress she was going out, tonight.

Sully rested his hand on the door knob before opening it, "This is it" he thought to himself. "I've come this far to win her love in return and I sincerely hope I can give her a romantic evening." He was a bit nervous though having never spent so much time getting ready for something nor had he been to the opera before.

Sully closed his eyes for a moment before grasping the knob, turning it, and stepping out into the hallway…

Michaela put the finishing touches on her hair and make up before she took a step back to admire herself in the mirror. She looked radiant in the black lace dress Fiona had found for her; actually she had sent Harrison running on the errand. Never the less the dress fit like a glove and Fiona said she was sure to be beautiful in his eyes.

Michaela smiled at herself in the mirror, the butterflies beginning to grow inside her stomach. She couldn't deny her nervousness yet she knew with all her heart that she wanted this evening to be special. Picking up her small purse, Michaela made her way to the door and opened it….

Time seemed to stand still as Michaela let the door shut behind her before turning towards the stairs.

Sully quietly shut the door behind him as he then slowly looked up in front of him, noticing a vision of beauty emerge from a nearby room.

Michaela looked up intending to walk forward but found herself frozen in her steps as Sully's gaze bore into her from afar. She felt as if she couldn't breath caught in a moment as if nothing else mattered but the man in front of her, standing there looking handsome beyond her dreams.

Sully somehow found the strength to walk towards her, his eyes never straying from her as he studied her beautiful face and the dress she wore so perfectly. His heart wouldn't stop beating widely the closer he got.

"May I escort you down to the awaiting carriage?" Sully asked in a soft breathless whisper that lightly teased Michael's face.

"Yes," Michaela answered breathlessly in a whisper as if this was all a dream. She was afraid to blink for fear it might all go away.

Sully offered up his hand for Michaela to take, which sent sensations through them both that neither could put any words to. Anyone watching would have noticed two people so very much in love yet afraid to voice their feelings for each other. The deep passion they shared for each other soon played out on the opera stage.

Michaela's cheeks flushed as the lights dimmed and Sully's hand rested gently upon hers. She'd never felt anything like it before in her life as it sent sensations all over.

Sully had a hard time pealing his eyes off Michaela to watch the opera below. He was occasionally aware of the singers below, but mostly entranced with the woman next to him.

Michaela leaned over occasionally to whisper a translation into Sully's ear letting him know what each character was singing. She felt her own feelings rush forward into truth as Violetta began to sing towards the end of the first act. **"She wonders whether Alfredo might really be the love of her life." **Michaela spoke in a hushed whisper as the reality of it all began to surface.

Sully listened quietly taking in every word Michaela spoke savoring the closeness and her soft breath against his face.

"**It was beautiful. Thank you,"** said Michaela as her eyes danced over Sully's face enthralled with the special evening he had given her.

"**You're welcome,"** Sully replied as his eyes danced over her face in the dim candlelight.

Michaela smiled before turning, **"Goodnight."** She felt her own need to be alone as Violetta had wanting to be sure of her feelings.

"**Wait..."** Sully called after her, not wanting her disappear so soon after they had arrived back home. **"It was beautiful,"** he murmured the words meant only for her and not the opera itself.

Michaela turned back around from her position on the stairs, smiling sweetly as she faced Sully.

Sully couldn't let her out of his site, not now not ever but he had no idea how to convey that to her. He'd come all this way and with the time they had spent together he didn't want to let that go so soon. **"Would you like to take a walk tomorrow?"**

"**I'd love to, but I'm going to a lecture…Unless you'd like to come along?"**

Sully wasn't so sure he wanted to do this figuring William was going to be lecturing and the reason she was going. He wasn't however going to let her get away from him, **"Sure,"** he replied with a forced smile.

**Part Seven**

William stood behind the podium a bit nervous for what he was about to do. He had planned for a month to do a lecture on the Diseases of the organs of the chest, but over the past few weeks his mind had changed. Dr. Michaela Quinn had come into his life by her mother being ill. With his help she had saved her mother's life and later he learned so much more from her. She was an excellent doctor, one he admired and longed for her to share her discoveries out west with the rest of the world.

He had a feeling some doctors like Dr. Hanson would leave once her name was called. Yet others he hoped would stay and hear her presentation. Her article was excellent and he wanted everyone to know it.

William also doubted that Sully would do such a thing for Michaela. He had undergone a transformation and for what he wasn't sure but intended to put a stop to that. Dr. Michaela Quinn was not only a wonderful doctor but she had stolen his heart in a single beat.

Michaela sat patiently next to Sully as William approached the podium. She was looking forward to hearing his lecture and was enjoying the company of Sully beside her. Her eyes managed to steel a glance in his direction right before William began to speak…

"**Today I had planned to present a treatise on "Diseases of organs of the chest..." However at the last moment…."**

Michaela sat back as she listened to him speak and then began to wonder why he had changed his mind? She'd heard from him about how hard he had worked on this treatise and how much he wanted her to hear it. Now, clearly she didn't know what was going on but soon found out as he spoke her name….

"…**.I've decided to exercise my right to yield the floor to a colleague who has an important discovery to impart to us all….Dr. Michaela Quinn."**

Michaela felt as if all the wind had been knocked from her, he meant for her to go up there and talk? "No, this can't be happening," Michaela thought to herself as she sat there flabbergasted. She turned to Sully for reassurance, and got a nod that she should go up there.

Michaela made her way up to the podium still not quite sure why she was being given the floor. She didn't seem to notice either the doctors that left as soon as her name was called.

William didn't miss those that decided to leave as he stood there with Michaela's article in hand, beaming. She deserved all the credit in the world for all she had done in Colorado. He hoped she would be able to make more discoveries in Boston.

Michaela made her way through the row of chairs and up the stairs on the stage. She still wasn't sure what she was doing when she accepted the article from William with a forced smile. Her feet made their way in front of the podium as her eyes searched the audience for Sully looking again for his reassurance.

Sully noticed Michaela's searching eyes as she seemed helpless up there on a stage she was called too, unsure of whether to stay or leap off. He knew she deserved credit and recognition for all she had done in Colorado and gave her a nod when her eyes met his for a moment.

Michaela relaxed a little as her eyes met Sully's gaze for that moment to see him nod. He had been her rock since she arrived in Colorado and she felt as if she needed that rock right now.

Michaela took a deep breath before she began to speak on her discoveries in Colorado Springs. With each word she spoke, memories of her time there began to flood over her.

She had nearly been sent right back home the moment she arrived as everyone thought their doctor was a man, not a woman. But something inside her made her stay.

Sully was the one who had given her lodging, been there for her through thick and thin. He'd opened her to a whole new world of medicine when the gripe swept through town. She herself had become a victim, with Sully by her side saving her life with every breath in his body.

Cloud Dancing was another who had taught her so much about Indian Medicine. She had listened to every word he had said and began to use Indian remedies when hers didn't work.

Michaela neared the end of her speech realizing where her heart lay in a home where she felt most comfortable. Yes she would have both but her heart spoke truth. As soon as she spoke her last words the applause of the remaining doctors and Sully began to echo loudly through the hall.

She stood there in stunned silence, not sure what had just happened. Could it be that those in Boston had liked what she said? Where they accepting of her article? Thoughts rushed through her head and before she had a chance to put them in order, William was right by her side.

William whisked her backstage beaming with pride as he told her how wonderful she was.

Michaela started to feel a bit uncomfortable with the way he was looking into her eyes as if there was some deeper meaning behind them.

"**You were splendid, I'm so proud of you,"** William beamed with a bright smile shining down on Michaela.

"**Since my father died, I've never had anyone believe me the way you do,"** Michaela replied caught up in the moment of exhilaration which followed the realization that Sully too believed in her every step of the way. **"…except for Sully."**

William couldn't stand to hear that man's name spoken from the one who had stolen his heart. He had to know her feelings for him to know where he stood. Another part of him knew deep down that to let her get away was a mistake.

Michaela's exhilaration melted away into confusion as William pestered her wanting to know if she was in love with Sully, and had he asked for her hand. Her love for Sully was not something she cared not to discuss with William nor was she going to tell him if Sully had asked for her hand.

William let his heart speak as he asked for her hand in marriage while her eyes did not sparkle but look at him searching for answers. He held his breath for a moment hoping dearly that she loved him back, but all she seemed to be was confused and frightened.

Michaela realized then her life was in Colorado Springs not here in Boston where William would have liked it to be. He was a wonderful doctor but she couldn't give into feelings of having a partner who filled the empty void her father had left behind. Sully was her heart, her future, and how to tell William all this was beyond anything she could say.

Sully stood nearby in the shadows his lip creased shut as he watched William pull a wagon right out from under him. He was angry at William for doing this, angry at himself for coming out to Boston in hopes of winning Michaela's love.

Sully wondered what he was doing all the way out here dressed in a suit and tails with the woman his heart desired but who another man wanted badly enough to propose marriage. He felt defeated as if all he had worked so hard for was slipping way from him like sand through his finger tips.

Michaela was in such a daze after the proposal that when Sully confronted her personal feelings it all came out in anger. She wanted him to be the one to do that, not William. Couldn't Sully see that he was the one she wanted?

Her thoughts drifted for a moment back to the time they had first been alone.

Sully was upset with her for taking too much junk on the trip and she had thrown words right back into his face when her mirror came in handy. She hadn't know how to express her feelings of love as they were starting to light a fire underneath her of which she wasn't sure she had control over.

Sully wasted no time in trying to fight back one last time, only to have his heart stepped on yet again. She was so stubborn sometimes it drove him crazy, yet he was so in love with her.

Michaela couldn't quite believe she had been so curt with Sully over a proposal of marriage, but she was angry he hadn't told her the real reason he had come to Boston or why he hadn't done the same as William had. Before she knew it the words had slipped from her mouth and Sully walked off ripping the coat from his body.

Michaela wanted at the moment she saw his back turn and walk away to rush after him, but William was right there as she found herself falling into his arms for comfort. The comfort she found in her father she found in William but her heart's desire had just walked away and she felt powerless to do anything.

Michaela arrived back at her mother's walking inside the door when she was immediately met by the sad and angry faces of her children. Her thoughts went right away to Sully as a sinking feeling crept over her. She knew just by the looks on their faces that Sully had left, gone back home to Colorado; where her heart and her love lay.

Matthew and Colleen made no secret of their anger, how she had forgotten Colorado and let Sully slip away onto a train home. They had helped him work hard to win their ma and now there was a mess complete of things.

Michaela didn't even hear the calls of her mother as she turned right back around and fled out the door. She didn't bother to hail a carriage she let her feet carry her to the nearest one, telling the driver to take her straight away to the station. In her heart she had to find Sully, she had to know why he came out all this way, had to hear the words from him.

Her feet carried her right out of the carriage the moment it arrived in front of the station.

She didn't waste a moment's time in searching for someone who would tell her where the train to St. Louis was. Once she got her answer she fled to find it before it left the station.

Michaela moved through the bustling crowd of people and down endless platforms till she reached the train to St. Louis. Her heart began to beat faster as she boarded the train and began to go down each aisle searching frantically for Sully. She had never felt so strongly for someone in her life enough to go chasing after them hoping to hear words she had longed to hear for so long.

Sully moved through the corridors as if nothing else mattered to him anymore. He had come all this way for what he couldn't decide. Was it Michaela that had brought him here? Had he finally found love only to lose it once again? Questions blurred through his mind like the flames of a fire, a fire deep down that was threatening to burn brightly.

Sully found most of the cars full with people, most of whom didn't want a rugged mountain man seated beside them. He was ok with that, wanting more than anything to be alone.

Sully found an empty compartment after walking another car length, and sinking down onto the interior bench seat. He took one last look out the window before pulling the shade down and turning his back on Boston.

Michaela had searched most of the train and had nearly given up hope on finding Sully when all of a sudden she found herself at the doorway to his compartment. Her heart began to beat with such a passion that made her want to run straight into his arms, letting him carry her away, far away from Boston.

Sully looked up to find Michaela standing there out of breath and a little disheveled. He braced himself for what was to come, not sure what she was going to do.

"**What are you doing?"** Michaela demanded not wanting Sully to leave without hearing the words she had so longed to hear from him.

"**That's pretty clear,"** Sully shot back as pent up passion and anger began to surface.

"**You're just leaving?"** Michaela asked feeling her love slip away.

"**Nothin' to stay for,"** Sully replied wanting more than anything to take her with him at that moment.

"**Without even saying goodbye?"** Michaela felt as if her whole world was going to crumble as Sully's only answer was a goodbye.

"**Why did you even come here?"** Michaela asked as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, she couldn't lose him no, not ever.

"**I told you,"** Sully answered, "I was worried."

"**What's the real reason?"** Michaela shot back wanting to know the truth from him, longing to hear the real words.

"**What do you care?"** Sully wasn't so sure she wanted to know; after all she had the proposal of a Boston doctor.

"**I care,"** Michaela replied as she stared Sully straight in the eye hoping he would give her the answer she needed to hear.

"**Didn't look like it back there at that meetin'!"** She had let William whisk her backstage after her lecture, let him sweet talk her and propose as he stood there and took it all in. And she had the nerve to ask him that.

"**I asked you a question."** Michaela shot out as Sully remained silent for a moment before answering: "Why did I come?"

"**Yes, why?"** Michaela had to know; she had to hear the words she'd fled all the way here for.

"**Because…."** Sully braced himself; did he really truly want to tell her the truth? If she was going to marry William what did it matter if he did or not if he told her? Yet he knew Michaela and she wouldn't let it go.  
**"Because…."** Michaela repeated waiting without much patience for an answer.

"**Because I love you!"**

Michaela felt the tears welling up in her eyes the moment the words left Sully's mouth. She had wanted to hear them, needed to hear them and now that she had, time seemed to stand still.

She didn't even feel the train lurch forward as Sully's arms reached out to steady her.

Michaela felt his arms around her in such as a way as never before as her love for him was brought to the surface. She had felt it all along, yet had never been able to speak the words wanting to hear them from Sully first. Her tears were soon behind her eyes as she felt helpless to do anything.

Michaela wanted to run away with him right then and there, but to leave the children behind and not say goodbye to her mother. He had picked the one moment where she couldn't do anything, couldn't follow him

Sully stood there in the silence stunned that he had let his true feelings be known to the woman he loved with all his heart. He had loved her from the moment he set eyes on her, even more when she had been alone in the woods with him as they collected water samples.

Sully searched her eyes for answers hoping she would return his love, but the answer he got was far worse that if she had turned him down. He then watched as Michaela turned and fled from the train.

Michaela tried her hardest to keep from crying till she was out of sight of anyone. All the pent up passion, all the love she had been feeling and needing to hear from Sully was finally freed. Yet deep down she knew she couldn't stay here in Boston, she had to go back home to Colorado.

**Part Eight**

Michaela walked the rest of the way home ignoring the passerby as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She tried to stop them but at times there were too many. Her thoughts were all on Sully; he loved her and she had gone and run away.

Michaela had wanted so much to stay right there and felt horrible about leaving, but she was trapped. Would he understand that? She only hoped that on her immediate return he would be there and her feelings for him could finally be known.

William, there was also his proposal left hanging in the air. She had been such a confusion of emotions since Sully arrived and now she felt as if all the air had been let out of her.

William was someone she just didn't love and care for in the way he did for her. He was a sweet man with good intentions and had done a lot for her since coming back home to Boston, but a marriage with him just wasn't done.

Michaela tried to put all of that behind her as she kept going, reaching her home in what seemed like hours later. Darkness had begun to set in, lantern lights were being lit for those carriages still out on the streets. She smiled to herself thinking of the two nights when Sully had taken her through the streets of Boston to sweep her around on a dance floor and listen to the passion of the opera. How she wished she could be with him right now.

Sully rode the rest of the way to St. Louis without much of a word or a look out the window. He had just put his heart on the line for the one woman he loved more than anything only to see her flee moments later.

Michaela had looked at him in such a way that behind all the fright of her emotions was true love. Yet he hadn't expected her to take off as she had once the whistle blew.

Sully collected the little belongings he had with him when the train came to a complete stop. He wanted to get off the train away from what he was feeling right now and back to the comforts of his lean-to.

He made his way through the crowds who at this point didn't shun his appearance as much as they had done in Boston. Some however chose to gasp, while others went about their business as if nothing was wrong.

Sully stepped out of the train, into daylight which he hadn't seen much of since leaving Boston. His eyes squinted in the sunlight as he made his way over to the telegraph office to wait for a stage going to Denver and from there Colorado Springs.

"Stage'll be here in an hour. If ya wanna wait here there are some benches outside."

"I'll wait," Sully replied deciding to walk around instead of sitting on the hard wooden benches. He stepped off the platform and into the dusty streets looking around for somewhere to go.

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway the moment her daughter returned home. She wasn't too pleased that she'd run off, yet deep down she knew the real reason. Michaela was in love, which explained her running off to find Sully.

Michaela looked up at her mother meeting her gaze as if to say she was sorry. She could tell her mother had wanted something to happen between her and William so she could stay in Boston. Yet her heart wasn't here, home was in Colorado and they both knew it.

Elizabeth turned a moment later to go back into the drawing room where her sewing lay unfinished on a chair.

Michaela followed after she had removed her coat, hat and gloves. She felt as each step was taken that her mother might not understand her loving someone like Sully. Mother would want her to marry a good man like William and live a proper life here in Boston.

Elizabeth sat back down in her chair by the fire, her sewing now lying on her lap. She fingered it with care before speaking.

"**William is a good man Michaela."**

"**Yes, he is,"** Michaela replied feeling a pit in the bottom of her stomach; she had to tell him.

"**And he respects you both as a woman and a professional."** Elizabeth wanted her daughter to see the value in marrying him and staying here in Boston.

"**Yes he does."** Michaela kept her eyes down on her dress as her mother continued on letting her know William would be able to give her a complete life here in Boston. She felt at times as if her mother doubted Sully's abilities to give her daughter that also, but Michaela knew with all her heart that he would.

Elizabeth told her youngest of her own courtship and how she came to marry her father. She slowly began to realize that Michaela was a mature woman with her own mind to make decisions of who she was going to marry.

Elizabeth hadn't had that in her own life yet she saw in Michaela's eyes a longing to return to the rustics of Colorado Springs and be with Sully.

Michaela took her mother's hand and smiled, pleased that they had come to somewhat of an understanding. She doubted they would ever see eye to eye however sharing common ground was enough for now.

Michaela climbed the quiet empty stairs on her way to bed. With each step she realized the dread in telling William she didn't love him. He had done so many nice things for her and the children, now she was going to break the poor man's heart.

Her feet somehow carried her the rest of the way up as her thoughts were a blur on what to say and do. More than anything she just wanted to go home…home where her heart is.

I don't know what to think or feel anymore…my emotions are stretched in what seems like so many directions. For so long I tried to hide my love from Sully thinking that it couldn't be true and yet all the time apart in Boston my heart grew in love for him.

Sully arrived here not long after mother was better stirring the emotions inside of me. He and William "hated" each other, each wanting to win my love. I saw it from the moment their eyes locked. Tried to convince myself otherwise but the moments Sully melted into society to court me and the declaration of his love brought all my emotions out in the open.

I long more than anything to leave here to run into the arms of the one I love, praying that will be soon. I miss him so much.

William sat quietly at his desk working on a few articles when a soft knock came at his door. He looked up, calling softly for whomever it was to come inside. Ever since his proposal to Michaela he kept hoping she would come to him, accept his proposal and marry him.

Michaela entered the room as William rose with a bright smile that soon faded as he read the expression on her face. She hadn't come back to run into his arms or marry him, but to say goodbye.

William knew right away even before she spoke that she wasn't going to stay, his hopes dashed right in front of him. He didn't want to let her go, yet that was the only way she would be happy.

Michaela could hardly find words to tell William she wasn't going to marry him, yet somehow he understood and in their brief conversation all was said. She shook his hand one last time before turning her back and leaving the little office.

William sank back down in his chair, his eyes fallen onto the paper in an empty stare.

Michaela made her way back up the stairs when she returned from seeing William and getting train tickets, only this time heading to her room. Her room in a home where she used to live the life of someone more privileged than she was now. Her life was different now in Colorado and she had grown to accept that. She knocked softly on the door before entering, finding Colleen lying on the bed reading a book.

"You look exhausted ma," said Colleen as she looked up from the pages of the book she had been reading.

"I am, it's been… well this past month has been quite something," Michaela answered with a faraway look.

"Sure has," Colleen agreed.

"**What do you say we catch a train to St. Louis tomorrow?"** Michaela asked as she sat down on her old bed.

"So soon?" Colleen asked as she was beginning to grow fond of Boston. "Boston is nice, I like it."

"Me too," Michaela added, but home is where the heart is and it's time to get back. She exchanged a smile with Colleen before giving her the honors of telling her brothers they were headed home.

Her eyes looked around the room as Colleen left; looking at all the memories of the life she once had.

Brian was happy to be heading back home to Colorado, yet he had grown quite fond of Boston since coming here. He had become quite enthralled with city life, the largeness of it, the people and of course candy stores.

Brian had delighted in being able to get out and walk about the streets looking up at the tall buildings, out to the sea and at the passing carriages.

His heart was sad that he would be leaving Boston and his grandma whom he'd begun to grow close too. After being told they were leaving tomorrow, he made his way down the stairs to find Grandma.

Elizabeth still sat in the chair, her sewing lay untouched in her lap as the flames of the fire began to die in front of her. She was sad to see Michaela go, yet knew it was best.

Brian came quietly into the room so as not to disturb her, wanting very much to say his goodbyes now. He came around to face his grandma as she looked at him with sad eyes.

Elizabeth didn't want to see them go and young Brian's face at the moment made those pesky tears want to surface right then and there. She turned for a moment to gain some composure as Brian gave her a gentle hug. "Don't' be sad, Grandma."

Elizabeth smiled, "Dear Brian, you are a fine boy, and I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Brian added as he settled himself in her arms. He meant those words with all his heart.

Michaela hardly slept a wink nervous with anticipation of the journey home, but more so of seeing Sully. She had waited for what seemed an eternity for this moment to return and now that it was upon her she couldn't wait to be enveloped in the arms of the one she loved.

Dearest Sully, My heart is returning home to you. I love you, Michaela.

Michaela had written a short telegram to Sully after purchasing the tickets home, wanting him to know her feelings, longing for him to be there when she returned with the children. She only hoped now that he would receive it in time.

Colleen and Brian rose early eager to take on the day as all their things were packed.

Matthew took a while to awaken, but once he was up he couldn't wait to see Ingrid. It had been so long and his poor heart was dying to see her again.

Michaela was the one whose mind seemed to be somewhere else, other than right there in Boston. Her thoughts were on Sully, the man she loved. She was finally going home to Colorado after so long and hoping she wasn't too late to return her love.

Colleen kept glancing over at her ma the whole way to the train station, wondering about the far away world she was in right now.

Brian was getting his last glimpses of the city he'd grown to enjoy and love in such a short time. He vowed to himself to come back one day.

Michaela snapped back to reality as the carriage came to a stop in front of the train station. She let the Matthew help her out as they all said their goodbyes before entering the station. From then on her heart didn't seem to let up in anticipation of the long journey home.

Sully's hopes began to dwindle some as his journey home came to a close. He'd gone to Boston for love and now that love was still out there, which hurt more than anything.

His thoughts were on Michaela the whole way home, the time they had spent in Boston and the vows he had shared with her as he left thinking all was lost.

Sully climbed down from the top of the stage once it had stopped. He called to the driver who threw him the belongings he had come with. For some reason he took the suit home with him, not really sure why he'd done such a thing. Wasn't much use for it without a lady to court and she was in Boston.

Sully watched as the stage rumbled through the prairie grass on its way into town to deliver mail and other such things. He had thought about going into town, but that was something he could wait for.

Michaela hardly paid any attention to the beautiful scenery as it past by her on the train to St. Louis. Her children seemed to be enjoying themselves, giggling and poking fun at each other from time to time.

Brian seemed to enjoy picking on Matthew, knowing full well he wanted to get back to Ingrid. He received playful slaps from Matthew for his efforts.

Colleen was the only one who continued to notice her ma's far away looks in her eyes as if she was dreaming about something so special which no words could describe.

She noticed her ma looked pretty eager to get off when the stage arrived in St. Louis and didn't seem to want to waste time in finding the stage home.

Sully made his way into town a few days later going about his usually business. He made as stop over at the telegraph office to see if there was anything for him, hoping maybe by some small fate his heart song would have written.

"Mornin' Sully."

"Mornin'" Sully answered his mind clearly elsewhere.

Horace finished up the telegram he was writing before going over to the ones that needed to be delivered. Right on the top was one addressed to "Mr. Byron Sully, Colorado Springs, Colorado."

"Looks like there's something here for ya," said Horace as he handed Sully the telegram.

"Thank you," Sully replied before turning from the window to read what he had been given.

He broke the seal, opened the letter to find in neat, tiny handwriting "Dearest Sully, My heart is returning home to you. I love you, Michaela." His heart nearly burst with happiness, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He couldn't begin to describe how relived his was to know of her coming home.

Michaela began searching for Sully the moment the stage rolled into town, her heart beating fast in anticipation. She missed him so much while in Boston and even more after he had gone home.

Her thoughts were elsewhere as she stepped off the stage onto the dusty street below. Colleen, Brian and Matthew followed her lead. Matthew running off to greet Ingrid who wasn't far away, while Colleen and Brian stayed nearby.

The townsfolk began to gather around, very glad to see that she had returned home, while Colleen continued to stay close.

Michaela looked up to gather some of their things, when Colleen laid a hand on her back. She turned to see what Colleen wanted when she noticed what she had been looking at Sully.

Sully had emerged from around the corner as he saw the stage coach unloading. His heart beat a little faster when he saw Michaela standing there and even more when she turned and locked eyes with him.

Michaela froze in place the moment she saw Sully, unable to move as if everything around her stood still. Her heart beat widely in anticipation of what was to come.

"Go to him," Colleen whispered into Dr. Mike's ear, wanting to see her happy, thrilled Sully was there so they could reunite.

Michaela felt the words hit her ears as something inside of her melted carrying her feet towards Sully, first at slow walk then in a full out run. She ran with every ounce of steam she had for all the days she missed him for the love she had for him, wanting now to turn her longing into truth.

Michaela didn't stop running till Sully's arms enveloped her in their warm embrace; twirling her around in the air. "I love you too," she whispered as her feet settled back onto the awaiting ground.

Sully smiled down at her with no words to say, yet so happy to finally have her home again.

Michaela smiled up at him brightly as her cheeks flushed like a young school girl with a silly crush, only this was love true.


End file.
